fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD084
Synopsis The day of the Wallace Cup is at hand and everyone, including Cody, puts on a costume for the Wallace Cup. After Nick makes his own grand entrance as the host judge for the competition, the appeals begin with Yazmyne first with Swablu. Harlem puts on a water appeal with Buizel and Cody effectively shows off Piplup cuteness with Drill Peck and Feather Dance. Jillian goes on, much more confident than she has been in a while. She appeals with Glamoew and they turn Jillian's former weakness into a strength in a breathtaking appeal. Ariel appeals with Mantine and Shaina is third to last with her new capture Aipom, who loves to play with stars. '' ''The results are in, and everyone except Ariel advances to the Top 16 battle rounds. Though disheartened Ariel decides to stay to watch her friends compete. Jillian, on the other hand, is ecstatic for making it past the appeal stage, but she and the others still have a tough competition ahead. Summary The day of the Wallace Cup has arrived, and everyone is getting excited. Nick has been taken away by the Wallace Cup staff and judges to make sure the preparations for the next day's competition are perfect. The group is walking about where they soon encounter Shaina and her Umbreon. The all catch up with Shaina naturally disinterested from meeting Yazmyne though she brightens when they learn that the man who beat Yazmyne and won the Johto Grand Festival is the host of the Wallace Cup. Shaina registers as does Cody, who was convinced by Nick to enter with Piplup. Cody thus obtain a Sinnoh Contest Pass. Surprising them all soon is Ariel and her Chingling. However, Yazmyne and Jillian soon take Cody away as they are going to buy him his very own Contest costume. The next day, the stadium is filled with people ready to see some dazzling performances, and the emcee begins the Wallace Cup, introducing the first three judges, Lake Valor's Nurse Joy, Mr. Suziko, and Mr. Contesta. Yazmyne is backstage, revealing the dress she bought in Veilstone City, and elegant apricot turn-down collar empire waist dress with brown boots and black socks with white polka dots. She wears dark beige poplin fedora with grosgrain ribbon. Yazmyne says that since the Wallace Cup is outdoors, she wanted to be loose and casual. Jillian continues to wear her pink dress, not having the finances to buy another costume. Ariel wears a white dress a bit tight around the knees with a finely ruffled collar and large purple flower in her frilly hair. Shaina decides to wear a yellow summer evening dress with a gold studded, specially designed collar with frills. Her dress partially drapes over equally loose and frilled pantes, and her keeps her hair in wrapped in a neat bun. Ethan, the only one not in a costume, gives the girls their applause and Yazmyne and Jillian excitedly welcome the boys, Cody and Harlem. Harlem wears a green button-down shirt with gray pants, black shoes, and black overall straps with a formal black tie. Cody wears a white button-down shirt with black pants a black bedazzled vest, stylized by Jillian. The girls gush at their handsomeness, but the excitement is stopped when Nick's Scizor flies out of the sunlight and hovers above the stage. Scizor releases a powerful, glistening gust of Silver Wind. The Silver Wind rotates into a mighty vortex picking up the water from the stage into a twister that reaches the sky, and everyone awes at such power. Yazmyne cannot help but smile. Scizor then destroys the twister from the inside with Razor Wind. Scizor is then shown standing on a white platform, his body glistening from the water and he is posing back to back next to his Coordinator, Nick, who welcomes everyone to the Wallace Cup. Everyone cheers at Nick's grand entrance and Nick is given a proper introduction from the emcee. Cameos of Megumi, Noxon, Savannah, and Ryan are shown as they are watching the opening ceremonies. Nick explains that he does not like to wait around too much, but they all much see what the grand prize is, the illustrious Aqua Ribbon, which will account for any and all Grand Festival competitions. After several cheers, Nick takes his place at the judges' corner with Scizor by his side and the appeals are to begin immediately. First on the appeal stage is the Wallace Cup defending Champion, Yazmyne. She calls out Swablu, who emerges among orbs of white light. Swablu opens his appeal with Refresh; Swablu glows an elegant light green that sparkles from the light Seal. Swablu then performs Round. The light of Refresh fades, and Swablu sings a beautiful song, emanating red, green and blue circular energy waves from his body that soothes and silences the once roaring audience. When Swablu ends his song, he lands on Yazmyne's head. Yazmyne and Swablu are praised for their colorful appeal while Swablu's music that was simply beautiful though Nick teases that his Kricketune sings much better. Watching from a Pokemon Center, Jake is briefly watching and comments that Swablu are weak Pokemon though Yazmyne's friends comment that she opened the competition strong. Not long after Yazmyne is Harlem. He chooses to appeal with Buizel, who enters among green and red party Seals. Buizel kicks off his appeal by rotating his tail like a boat propeller and flying above the water stage. Buizel skims his tail along the water and uses Aqua Tail to release a stream spiraling water. The water splashes against the wall, and it disperses for a glittering effect. Buizel then performs Aqua Ring; continuing to fly, he generates three sparkling rings of water. Buizel then disperses the water with Razor Wind in another sparkling effect. Buizel lands on the white platform and poses with Harlem. Cody is a bit after Harlem, and the emcee comments that the Wallace Cup is actually Cody's very first Contest. Cody says he's seen a lot of performances and knows just what to do, so he has nothing to worry about. In a series of bubbles, Cody calls on Piplup. Pilup runs, building momentum, to take off with Drill Peck. Piplup's beak elongates and he skims across the water while spinning at a high speed. Piplup's attack picks up the water which now rotates around Piplup in a tailed spiral. Upon nearing the wall, Piplup darts up and basks in the sunlight as the water trickles away. The emcee comments on the Penguin Pokemon flying. Piplup gently descends, rotating with Feather Dance, releasing dozens of white-blue feathers. Piplup lands as more feathers descend and he bows with Cody. Cody receives an abundance of applause. Backstage, Yazmyne, Harlem, Shaina, and Jillian lament a bit that Cody is a natural with such a powerful appeal for his very first Contest. Ethan tries to cheer them up, saying Cody has just had a lot of experience watching everyone perform. When Cody gets backstage, he happily asks how everyone did as the judges comment they were surprised this was Cody's first Contest. Cody is a bit unnerved to be met with such cold stares from his friends. A few more appeals are shown. When it's time for Jillian to appeal, she looks at the large crowd and takes a deep breath, telling herself that this time, she's making it to the final stage. Jillian chooses to appeal with Misdreavus, who is covered by a cloud from a smoke Seal. Jillian first orders Hex. In the smokes, darkness moves an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera forms in the center. The eye then releases multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy, mesmerizing the audience. When Jillian calls for Psywave next, the eye closes and multiple light blue rings of energy expand from the smoke to reach the end of the stage. The energy dissipates the smoke to reveal Misdreavus covered in the light blue energy. The audience applauds Misdreavus' reveal. Shaina compliments that Misdreavus has become a longer stronger and more confident since she last saw her, and Ariel likes the way Jillian continues to use her Seals in her appeal. Misdreavus' body soon shimmers with blue electricity, which Yazmyne says looks just like Luxio's Charge. Misdreavus generates a blue electric orb in front of her her. Jillian tells Misdreavus to show off their variation of Shock Wave. Misdreavus throws the electric orb into the air, which explodes in a wondrous display of light, fireworks, and cackling blue electricity. Everyone backstage is at a loss for words until Yazmyne, unable to contain herself, cheers at the TV for what an awesome performance Misdreavus and Jillian just put on. Ethan and Cody vouch that Jillian has been working tirelessly to perfect her appeals and really show off her Pokemon, especially after listening to Shaina and Yazmyne's advice after the Solaceon Contest. All that hard work just came to light in this moment, and Shaina gives a proud smile. When the judges evaluate, Nick shares his former problems of covering up his Pokemon on the appeal stage, but he's never seen such a weakness become an advantage to show off the power of Misdreavus' Psywave. Nurse Joy judge was anticipating Misdreavus to take advantage of the water stage, but Misdreavus did not need to do any of that as her own beauty and power shined powerfully. The Mr. Contesta explains that Jillian's appeal began as patient and ominous then concluding with a thrilling electricity, an appeal that best befits the nature of Ghost-Type Pokemon. He remarks on an incredible improvement from the Hearthome and Solaceon Contests. Mr. Sukizo gives his normal "remarkable," and Jillian's friends are amazed and happy by Jillian's performance. When Ariel appeals, Chingling is on her shoulder, she decided to to perform with one of her new Pokemon, Chinchou. Chinchou first uses Confuse Ray on the waters by dipping its antenae into the water and turning the pool bright purple to the amazement of the audience. Chinchou then fires a powerful Thunder into the air. After a few seconds, the thunder comes back down to strike the water for an explosive geyser of purple water for colorful dew and a colorful appeal. Shaina is near last and she chooses to appeal with a female Aipom, who enters in flames. Having never seen Aipom, Jillian scans it into her Pokedex. Aipom starts the appeal with a Double Team. Aipom and her clones use their tails to perform an impressive jump. In the air, Aipom uses Swift with her clones. The Swift stars merge together to create a giant star, which mesmerizes the judges and the audience. Aipom then smashes the star with Brick Break, dispersing the stars in a bright light and glitter. The stars descend to the stage and from the bright light, Aipom as well and she lands on her tail, ending the appeal, which earns wild applause. The judges all agree that Aipom's cuteness, the bright light, and the star formation was simply marvelous. After Shaina returns to her friends, the results are announced, and every advances to the Appeal Stage except Ariel. Ariel is noticeably dejected, thinking her appeal with Mantine was really good. However, Ariel adamantly says she won't be going anywhere. She's happily sticking around to watch the others compete. When Jillian comments that Ariel's taking this quite well, the girl confesses that this isn't the first time she failed to advance to the appeal stage, having failed to so with Chingling before the Solaceon Contest. It just means that she has a lot more training to do to show off her Chinchou. The first day of the competition is thus over with Jillian taking her first step to breaking her losing streak, but she, Yazmyne, Shaina, Harlem, and Cody are in for tough battles the next day. Major Events *Shaina and Ariel register for the Wallace Cup *Nick convinces Cody to enter the Wallace Cup *Cody obtains a Sinnoh Contest Pass *The Wallace Cup begins *Shaina is revealed to have captured a Aipom *Ariel is revealed to have captured a Chinchou *Yazmyne, Cody, Harlem, Shaina, and Jillian clear the appeal stage but Ariel is eliminated Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Harlem *Shaina *Ariel *Nurse Joy *Mr Contesta *Mr. Suziko *Emcee *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Swablu (Yazmyne's) *Scizor (Nick's) *Kricketune (Nick's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody') *Togepi (Harlem's) *Buizel (Harlem's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Aipom (Shaina's) *Beautifly (Ariel's) *Chingling (Ariel's) *Chinchou (Ariel's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams